ABSTRACT The U54 Center for Translational Research in Health Disparities (CTRHD) Research Infrastructure Core (RIC) will provide support for the pilot grants funded through the Investigator Development Core as well as for the Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) community at large. The RIC will be composed of four major components: Study Design, Biostatistics, and Data Management Core (SDBDMC) will provide support of biostatistics, epidemiology and computational services to biomedical, behavioral and clinical researchers; Biomedical Informatics Unit (BIU) will provide informatics and data management services; Clinical Research Core will provide support for clinical researchers; Translational Technologies Program (TTP) will provide equipment and lab services to support the proposed research. By combining these three existing services into one structure we will provide a ?one stop? location for the researcher to initiate and maintain their research projects. Providing infrastructure to investigators has been a key component to the RCMI mission since its inception. This has been an effective strategy in developing key equipment and services to support and maintain the mission of MSM. It has been particularly important in developing junior faculty who have basic lab and data service needs to help bootstrap their research programs and allow them to become productive earlier in their careers. It has also been an effective strategy for allowing clinical faculty to have access to technology and expertise needed to advance translational research. Beyond the availability of equipment, the cores also provide access to expertise to assist in the use of advanced technologies to promote research. The RIC also provides a framework to train students and postdocs to gain essential skills in technology that are not available in individual researcher labs. The RIC will also serve as the gateway for investigators to access technologies in other facilities. We work together with other institutions such as Emory University, the Georgia Institute of Technology, and Georgia State University via cooperative agreements through the Georgia Clinical and Translational Research Alliance (GaCTSA) and others to expand the availability of advanced technologies to all researchers at MSM. The RIC is a crucial component of the CTRHD that will accomplish it goals through the following aims: Aim 1: Transform Our Institution: Rework our capacity to deliver analysis and technical expertise. Aim 2: Transform Our Research Environment: Provide a robust research infrastructure that fosters innovative, multidisciplinary biomedical/translational research. Aim 3: Transform the MSM Community of Biomedical Scientists: Provide institution-wide resources leveraging and integrating research project support and training enhancing the research training and career development environment. Aim 4: Transform Our Community. Facilitate external interactions with partners and the community we serve.